Sandbox/Maikal/VII
The Mikaeans are a near-human species native to the planet of Xyon. Biology and appearance Physiology Mikaeans are a humanoid species with dark skin complexion, black hair and grey eyes. The Mikaeans are divided into six sub-species: lithomorph (baseline), aquamorph, cryomorph, pyromorph, synomorph, and xeromorph, and are by nature classified as extremophiles. Baseline Mikaeans are the standard by which all other Mikaeans are judge as a species. Because of the Mikaeans ability to adapt to virtually all known environments, allowing them to exploit all corners of a planet, worlds inhabited by the Mikaeans tend to have populations reaching well into the tens and even hundreds of billions. Mikaeans are mentally incapable of differentiating between each of the sub-species, regarding all as equal members of the Mikaean population. They do, however, understand the role and capabilities each plays in their species, and that each is capable of something the other is not. A synomorph Mikaean will not attempt to live underwater as an aquamorph, knowing very well that is impossible. However, both with regard each other as entirely as full and equal members of the same species. All Mikaean sub-species possess DNA with 99.8% similarity, despite their physical differences, and are fully capable of interbreeding with one another. Reproduction All Mikaeans share the same reproductive methods, in which the father produces the eggs and implants it within the mother, who carries the egg for a period of two weeks before laying the egg, which is now viable outside of the body for long-term growth. Mikaean males possess two reproductive organs known as the paragus and the canubula. The paragus takes sperm from the testicles and converts them first into undifferentiated stem cells and then into egg cells. Another sperm is then used to fertilize the egg during the process, before the egg cell is transferred to the canubula for storage. The eggs can be stored indefinitely, remaining viable even years after their creation. The canubula stores the eggs until the father decides to have a child, at which point the father can consciously select how many eggs he wishes to expel from his body. Since the eggs are already fertilized, they begin growing immediately after their creation. To prevent them from growing inside of the father's body, they are constantly bath in the Mikaean hormone xanogene within the canubula, which keeps the eggs dormant until they leave his body. All female Mikaeans lack ovaries, and have no biological role within the reproductive cycle of the Mikaeans. Father's could simply produce their eggs and lay them anywhere, though the morality rate would skyrocket due to exposure to the elements and predators. However, male Mikaeans often prefer to place their eggs within females to keep them safe until their survivability rate outside of the womb exceeds 95%. Within the mother's body, the eggs will grow over a period of two weeks, until they are expelled from her body when the level of n/a hormones in her body reaches a point that its forces the body to reject the eggs from the uterus. Outside of the body, the eggs spend the next three months growing until they hatch. The eggs are black in color with a glossy embryonic sacs which expand until the child tears its way out of the egg. Mikaean newborns are referred to as newborns rather than hatchlings. In spite of fact that Mikaeans hatch from eggs, Mikaeans infants are still referred to as newborns. History Society and culture The Mikaeans are remarkably homogeneous for a species of their size and age, maintaining a single language free of dialects or relatives, a religion without any differing schools of thought, and a culture that has remained constant thoughout the entire species regardless of location and distance. This can all be linked to the Mikaeans' limited form of shared consciousness, which extends to each and every known Mikaean. Remarkably, there is no known distance limit to the shared consciousness of the Mikaeans, and studies placing one Mikaean on one side of known space, and another on the edge of known space, have shown that both are instantly aware of the other's actions as they happen. However, there are two differing groups of Mikaeans who view their dominant racial trait seperately. There are the Conventionalists, who have embranced their race's shared consciousness in its entirety, and have sought to strengthen their racial unity through dressing, grooming, and behavioring in the same manner as each other. On the other side are the Individualists, who believe in the usefulness of their shared consciousness, but seek to maintain their sense of individuality, typically by expressing themselves as individuals through their rejection of their people's national dress, and shifting toward a more individualistic form of dress and grooming. Religion Family and marriage Family is considered the most important unit within Mikaean society, and government and religious institutions have long made it a priority to see them protected. Mikaean families are wholly patriarchal, owing to the manner in which families are built and children are had. Morals and taboos Category:Copyright